


One Last Knight

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: When the NightKing approaches Brienne, her eyes tiredly meet his- and all she knows is that she has to protect Jaime from this creature and so she pulls out Oathkeeper from Jaime's chest and feels her right-hand burn as the flaming sword drives straight into the NightKing.





	One Last Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a depressing piece I wrote up- because I'm dreading the next episode

She's been fighting for hours. The snow beneath her is thick with blood, a crimson slush as dark as night itself and still, she fights. 

Oathkeeper is swung down, hacking deep into bone, separating dead skin from withered corpses. She can hear the screams of the injured, listens to the cries of help change to gurgles of death and final breaths. 

She fights even when there is no end, she doesn't even stop when one of the White Walkers appear from out of the smoke, it's footsteps crunching through bone and flesh. 

Soon the bodies of her comrades rise to fight against her, people that were broken and breathless begin to rip apart at others they once broke bread with, the same people that begged the old gods for their lives. 

The White Walker watches Brienne closely, studying her for a moment. Its eyes follow her as she dispatches a number of wights at her left flank, she twirls several directions with her sword but misses the wight closing in on her right. 

The next thing she knows, her head is exploding with pain, her head rings and her vision blurs. Oathkeeper flies from her grasp into as she's falling into the snow and the wights close in. 

"This is the end," She thinks as the white sky is obscured by the dead. But after one moment of considering death, her spark relights itself. 

Brienne kicks herself from underneath them, slamming her shoulders into the bone behind her. A couple of the wights topple over and Brienne grabs the first body that she can grasp. 

The decapitated remains of one of her soldiers' gnars back at her, his lower jaw is completely missing, Brienne ignores the blood spilling onto her face as she pushes his body up into the wrights.  
Most of them take the bait and quickly begin tearing into the solider, Brienne feels a brief moment of guilt but that's quickly swept away by her desire to live.  
She lifts the solider higher and higher while climbing to her feet and then she pushes forward, ramming the rest of him in front of her and escaping through the small space left by the fallen dead. 

Brienne cannot tell if the blood running down her face is hers or soldiers, and after a brief moment of rest, she runs back over to Oathkeeper and tries to draw it from the snow. There's a moment when the hilt almost feels hot in her freezing hand, and then the ringing roars in her head and the lion's eye gleam black.

And then she hears it.  
Metal sliding into flesh. 

When she turns the sight that meets her makes her scream. She can barely hear herself and yet Jaime looks so relieved- the spear jutting through his stomach slides free and he wobbles forward into her arms. 

Brienne catches him, and sinks down to her knees, cradling him like she did at Harrenhal. She glares at the White Walker now stepping towards her, spear at the ready and with as much strength as she can muster she draws Oathkeeper from the snow and slices it's head off.  
It shatters into pieces and the dead fall around her. 

But none of that matters now, because Jaime- beautiful Jaime is dying in her arms. He smiles up at her, his hand reaches for her face and he tells her something she cannot hear. There's so much blood pooling around them now, the snow darkens and he swears he can feel death calling to him. 

The sound rushes back to her in bits and pieces, but she hears him say- "Let me die with honor", he glances at Oathkeeper and the wind begins to screech as the Night King begins to approach- Jon Snow had failed. 

She wanted to die with Jaime; die with the man she loves. But then she remembered his words, she remembers his eyes filled with pride as he knighted her and charged her with protecting the realm.

Brienne lets out a sob as she leans down and presses her lips against Jaime's and she feels him respond for a single moment, and it's all she ever wanted for so long. 

Oathkeeper drives into his heart moments later and she feels the last breath leave his lips. All she can feel is agony as she pulls away and watches the light leave his eyes in moments, he looks so proud and happy. 

When the NightKing approaches Brienne, her eyes tiredly meet his- and all she knows is that she has to protect Jaime from this creature and so she pulls out Oathkeeper from Jaime's chest and feels her right-hand burn as the flaming sword drives straight into the NightKing. 

She didn't feel anything anymore, she doesn't even let her lit hand dip into the snow to cool off.  
Brienne just holds onto Jaime and doesn't even care when the Night King falls. 

There's the echo of cheers arising from the areas around them, and then after what seems like hours- Brienne slumped into the snow.


End file.
